Underestimated
by aussiegyrl4
Summary: Our favorite Cullens are going to college.With one exception. They don't know each other yet. Rosalie has taken it upon herself to hook them up, and have some fun while doing it. Don't underestimate the power of Rosalie. ; All Human
1. Stupid clerks

**A/N: This is my first story, in which Rosalie plays matchmaker and the Cullens have some fun. Beware of dumb victim clerks. ;)**

**APOV**

I love the rain. I love the feel of it on my skin, in my hair. Currently I was trying to find my dorm and the rain was not helping. I'd known it was gonna rain, and I wasn't fool enough not to bring my rain jacket, but the fact that my jacket wasn't full length allowed me to get drenched, as I tried to figure out which dorm building I was going to in the blinding rain. I finally made out a door. Relief coursed through me and I pushed open the door lugging my bags behind me. I didn't even care of it was the right one. I could always wait here till the rain stopped, in precisely 18 minutes.

"Miss? Hello? Miss?",somebody at the front called, "Just coming in to wait out the rain?" Their voice made everything sound like a question.

"Yes, but I also wanted to see if this was my dorm. Do you have an Alice Brandon listed?", I returned, trying to put some cheer in my voice.

"Ah? Alice Brandon? Room 516?"Ugh.

"Thank you! See you around sometime."

He offered to carry my bags but I declined. I used the key he gave me to open the door. I allowed my self to sink into the bed and let the heavenly covers float around me only for a moment. Then I was up, peeling off my soaked clothes and heading for the shower.

**BPOV**

It's my first night here, at college, and I have no idea what to do. I don't know anyone so I can't go out and do the normal college stuff... I can already see where this is headed. I'm probably going to stay home and sulk all night (huh, home, I already think of this place as home!).

I fumble through my unpacked suitcases and pull out some bright pj pants and a t-shirt. After tugging them on, I walk into the little kitchenette and pop some popcorn. While its popping I turn on Freaky Friday. I retrieve my popcorn and settle in for a movie night.

**RPOV**

I walk in the door (careful not to step on the gum in the doorway) and up to the front desk.

"Rosalie Hale",I said, not in any particular way, just having fun watching the clerk do a double take.

"Uhhhh... Room 517. Your roommate is Bella Swan. She arrived last night", he practically stuttered.

"Thanks", I replied with a smile, wiggling the key out of his hands.

I walk up the stairs (I always want to be in shape, the elevators for lazy people) and scan the hall. Room 517. I don't even bother knocking. It's my home after all. I just turn the key and walk right in.

A quite pretty, brunette is sprawled across one bed, napping. The Weather Channel is on the TV. I drop my bags on the other bed, then turn around and exit quietly out the still open door. I walk purposely through the lobby and out into the sunshine, leaving a still gaping clerk behind.

I start jogging down the rough, uneven sidewalk. Most joggers would be watching their feet on this unforgiving terrain, but not me, I grew up in the mountains (despite my pleas to move) and compared to that this was smooth. It was just for this reason that another jogger ran plum into me.

"I'm so sorry miss! Terribly sorry! You see I was just jogging to that dorm over there to surprise my girlfriend, Alice Brandon...", the boy blurted out in a rush. I could tell that he usually didn't talk much and was in shock. It was kinda cute. So was he. Blond hair, tall, muscled. Not my type though...

"Miss?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. That dorm over there? That's my dorm. I haven't met your Alice yet I'm afraid."

"See you around." With that he took off again, trying to watch the ground and in front of him at the same time. I couldn't suppress a giggle.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought because I need to know. If you don't I will sic Rosalie on you. If you didn't notice, this is not done, so I haven't gotten to the funny stuff yet. I'd like some more ideas on what trouble they should get in. REVIEW. You want to click the button!!**

**I have had no reviews and I won't update until I get them. Its so sad :(  
**


	2. Roller Rinks and Diabolical Plans

**A/N: No reviews yet :( Please! Just 1!**

**RPOV**

Soon I had jogged all the way to the roller rink. Curious I paid a couple bucks and stepped inside. A big buff guy with curly black hair and dimples was attempting to twirl ungracefully in the center of the rink. A more slight guy with a disarray of curiously colored bronze hair was skating around him, sure on his feet. I pulled on the rented skates and skated over to them. The buff one attempted to stop in mid twirl and fell on his butt.

"Hey",said Bronze-Boy.

"Hey, what are your names",I asked.

"I'm Edward",said Bronze-Boy/Edward, "and the oaf over there is Emmett." A diabolical plan began to form in my mind.

We began to skate around together, and I told them as much about Bella Swan and myself as I knew. About her looks and how she was shy (I had no way of knowing this, but she looked shy even in her sleep).

After about 20 minutes luck blessed me. That kid who ran into me walked in with a pixie-like girl. They joined our little skating group. It turned out their names were Jasper and Alice and Alice knew Bella. Which helped my talking about her.

Alice and Jasper had left. Emmett was trying to get his skate off. I saw the perfect opportunity. I pulled Edward aside.

"Edward. I kinda like you. Would you like to have some fun? Be at the pumpkin patch at 5 tomorrow."

**EPOV**

I can't believe my luck! The hottest girl ever wants to go out with me! I don't understand why we're going to the pumpkin patch though... if she wants to **do** something I'll have to dump her...

**RPOV**

It's going exactly the way I want it to. I don't want to date Edward, but that Emmett guy is hot. Edward will dump me the moment he sees Bella, they are so perfect for each other. That's going to hurt even though I expect it. Stupid vanity.

**A/N: The little button is calling to you!**


	3. Pumpkins

**RPOV**

I walked into the desolate pumpkin patch, disappointed when I saw that no one had arrived yet. Time to kill two birds with one stone, hook up Eddie and Bella, and get revenge on stupid clerks. I heard a loud screech of tires behind me. Alice and Jasper were getting out of a taxi. Time to get my game on.

"Hi guys! How ya doin'? You're the first ones here!"

"Rose, we love you dearly, but WHAT exactly are we doing here?"From what I'd learned yesterday I'd thought that Alice would be able to figure it out. What else do you use pumpkins for? Seeds? Gross.

"Getting revenge on stupid, incompetent clerks." That was the cover story. Before Alice could respond Emmett walked up.

"Hey, whats with the use of big words? Don't tell me I'm the only one here wondering what that means!"

"Lacking!" Wow. Unanimous response. Just as we finished yelling at each other the city bus pulled up. Out popped a wary Bella and a down right chipper Edward. Chipper. Defiantly NOT my type.

"Hey Rosalie! Jasper, Alice, Emmett. Oh you're Bella! We were on the same bus. Excuse me Rose, but Bella, you look awful nice." What a long speech without any interruptions. I hope he gets off with Bella soon.

"Okay everybody. The plan is we squash a bunch of pumpkins, wait until midnight, and once the clerk is gone and the dorm is quiet, cover the front desk in squashed pumpkins! I already paid for 20 pumpkins, so pick out some ones over there and squash them into these black trash bags. Let's get started", I shouted, using up almost all my voice. It's going to sore later. Jasper and Alice started smashing, and to my ultimate joy so were Edward and Bella. I knew the way to make her like him immediately was to make her jealous. I noticed Emmett walking in my direction.

"Your majesty, what are YOU doing?"

"Supervising. Get back to work", was my cold reply. Make him think I was off limits. That always turned a guy on.

"Oh come on Rose. Give a guy a break. I know you like me more then Eddie-boy. It's SATERDAY."

"Fine. Meet me at the beach.1AM."

"Aye aye capt'n!"

"Didn't I tell you to get back to work?"

We lounged in Rm 517, my room while we waited for midnight. Nothing too dramatic. Edward discreetly walked up to me and pulled me into a corner.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, but I want to be with Bella." Surprisingly I didn't feel mad in the least, probably looking forward to my date with Emmett.

" It's okay. We really never were an item."

We warily slowly walked down the stairs. Once we were sure the coast was clear we ran up to the desk. Jasper and Emmett hoisted two huge bags of pumpkin mash up, and turned them over. The stuff oozed out. Edward, Alice, Bella, and I did our best to spread it thoroughly, giggling the whole time.

Yay for evilness!


End file.
